


窄门

by RanshinNusuko



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: 你们要努力进窄门。——《窄门》   纪德著





	1. 序章 哥谭市

哥谭是一座藏污纳垢的城市。  
它给予正直之人以虚无，却要求他们为之付出最惨痛的代价；它给予邪恶之人以奖赏，并让他们扶摇直上，把握着这座城市的命脉；而它最喜欢的，当属疯狂之人。  
它给予疯狂之人以万物，但却永远得不到自己心中所念。  
这是一座疯城，它从不吝啬，把一切肮脏污秽展露在台面上给人看；但它也从不慷慨，即使对它最爱的人，也依旧不会给予半点甘甜。  
而Oswald Cobblepot，一个正面照被印在哥谭大街小巷的男人，也许正是那个哥谭宠儿。  
崭新的选举海报紧挨着警方的通缉令，而张贴的人甚至不屑于把后者撕下来——Oswald是个臭名昭著的罪犯，这在哥谭从不是秘密。然而阴鸷的表情旁，”VOTE FOR COBBLEPOT”的宣传语却配着一张笑的颇具信心的脸。  
那不是装出来的，事实上，他在赢。  
“根据现有的数据支持，我想我可以提前下一个定论。”高瘦的男人扶了扶眼镜，有条不紊的翻阅着手上的资料——上面记载的庞大而精细的分析网络是Cobblepot的政敌无法可想的——一副恭敬的口吻笃定地说道：“您无疑是下一任市长的唯一人选，Mr Penguin.”  
“这里没有别人，你可以直接叫我Oswald的，Ed.”与被叫做‘Ed’的男人相比，这个男人瘦小的像个营养不良的男孩。那双仅是对视就能剜去对方一块肉的眼睛、像用刀削过的坚挺鼻尖和紧抿着的轻薄嘴唇让他第一眼看上去狠厉至极，但极其瘦弱的身躯和怎么看都不太正常的腿脚极大地削弱了这个人带来的危险印象。  
Oswald Cobblepot说出的话却不像其他人想象中那么可怕，事实上，撇除他声嘶力竭的嚎叫着要杀掉谁的时候，他绝大部分时刻并不是一个可怕的人。  
至少对Ed来说不是。  
Ed依旧谦逊的笑着，尽管如此，他却没有半点遵命的意思。  
“Oswald是我的朋友，Mr Penguin是我的上司，混为一谈只会造成麻烦。”  
天知道，Oswald讨厌Ed这样的笑容。  
“而且，”Ed补充说，“Mr Penguin这个称呼提醒着我，即使我们现在是多么心意相通的密友，我也不能因此遗忘我对您的尊敬。”  
Oswald看向Ed，后者正因为说出了平时不会挂在嘴边、只有特殊时刻才会不知怎么着就溜出双唇的话语而感到些微窘迫，慌乱的翻了几页笔记。  
“恐怕整个哥谭只有你会对我说出‘尊敬’二字，而不用在背后交叠双指。”Oswald嗤笑道，“其他人都会在心里咒我去死。”  
“不必放在心上，”Ed说道，“过了今晚，他们所有人都不得不尊敬您了。”  
阴狠、狡诈、疯狂、杀人如麻的著名帮派分子Penguin此时却表现的像个得到心仪已久的珠宝的小姑娘：“现在开庆功宴是不是太早了？”  
“只要您想，没什么不可以的。”Ed回答道，“您可以让全哥谭的人把早餐称作晚餐，逼迫所有男人穿上裙子排成排大跳艳舞，所有女人剃光头发顶着果盘上街游行。您可以做任何您想做的事情，只要您把“必须要这么做的理由”之类的所有说辞工作交给我。”  
Oswald在政坛如此顺风顺水，不仅得益于天时地利——毕竟他的确在哥谭民众最恐慌的时刻及时给予了他们信心和安全，让这座城市回归它应有的样貌，也就是犯罪者的乐园；也不光由于他本人早就在黑帮势力中站稳脚跟，有了稳固的后台和资金支持。  
如果说这些只是他进入政坛的硬件条件，那么他料事如神、手腕干脆又忠心耿耿的幕僚长Edward Nygma更像是一道神赐予的预言，让Oswald打消了任何疑虑。  
“如果说我突然想关上哥谭议事厅的大门，把里面所有的人都杀光呢？”  
Ed愣了愣：“现在吗？这个时间议事厅只有一些无趣也无用的公务人员，您会感兴趣的重要人士都在准备参加您的庆功宴。”  
“不是现在。”Oswald觉得Ed的反应有趣的很——寻常人对这等无理的疯狂行为第一反应都会是“为什么？”或是“真的吗？”，而Ed却第一时间想到“现在吗？不够尽兴怎么办？”。  
“只是个比方。”Oswald补充道。  
Ed微微点头——在即将当选市长的当口，去做一些甚至不能称之为刺激、也不会为Mr Penguin带来任何利益的游戏，实在不是两人的行事风格。  
然后他开始回答问题——这是他最喜欢的娱乐活动：“我会干脆炸掉议事厅，然后一把烧光残骸，对外宣布恐怖分子用生化武器袭击议事厅，Cobblepot市长为了阻止瘟疫扩散，不得不做出一些沉痛的决定。然后在议事厅的遗址上立一座纪念碑。”  
“不如干脆造成我的雕像。”  
“只要您开心，做什么都行。”Ed继续说着，“其他的交给我。”  
Ed会解决一切事情，而作为回报，他要的仅仅是Oswald的信任——这种关系是从前的Oswald做梦也不曾想过能够得到的。  
如父般安心，如母般无私。  
曾失去一切的Oswald Cobblepot一时间如同在寒风暴雪中奔波了整晚的旅人忽的浸泡在温泉中一般，在对上Ed毫无杂质的真诚眼神那一刻，被彻底融化。  
“爱。”  
他曾回答道。  
不能被收买，但只需一眼就能偷走。对于一个人来说，毫无价值，但对于两个人来说，则是无价之宝。  
就是今晚了。他想。  
就是现在。  
“Ed，关于今晚的庆功宴……”话到了嘴边，Oswald却又支吾起来：“我想问…我、我是想说……准备得怎么样？”  
Ed笑出来，低沉的声线里掺杂着点自得的味道：“在你告诉我你要竞选市长的那一刻开始，我就已经在准备了。”  
“我知道。”Oswald赶忙说，此刻他半点不关心这个他期待已久的庆功宴，而是更关心另一个问题：“我是说……你……准备得怎么样？”  
“伴侣方面。”他轻声补充说，语速是平时的三倍。  
Ed愣了愣，随后腼腆地笑笑：“你明知道我把全部精力投入在工作，并没有什么私人时间结交伴侣，我想你大概要失望了。”  
失望？Oswald差点兴奋的蹦起来，狂喜的情绪差点就要冲破心脏，在他的脊背处伸出双翅，扑腾着带他去吹吹冷风。  
若不是Ed向来不擅长捕捉身边人的情绪表现，他该从Oswald几乎压不住的嘴角和紧攥手杖到发白的指尖看出些端倪，但就连Oswald激动到变调的语气都不曾给他带来任何情感上的波澜：“我又何尝不是呢，看来今晚的主角，你和我，都将独自赴宴了。”  
“今晚的主角只有你，Oswald.我只是微不足道的陪衬，如果你愿意，甚至可以说我是你的附带（Plus one）。今晚是个开始，自此你将拥有一切。”  
Oswald的心脏几乎要跳出来——他有时真分不清究竟是Ed根本听不出他的发言有多么暧昧，还是他故意这样说，一切都是他向他发起的甜蜜游戏。  
“包括你吗？”这几个字几乎要突破双唇，却又被Oswald硬生生的咽了下去。  
他深吸一口气，挂上一个不知该被定义为对内心真实情感的极力伪装还是无法掩藏而真心流露的笑容，选了一个保险的回答：“我坚持是‘我们’。”  
“我们。”  
这个词语在Ed的大脑里回荡，激的他差点要单膝跪地，捧起Oswald的指尖轻轻亲吻以示忠诚。  
他在为Mr Penguin工作，为这个他憧憬着的男人付出自己能给予的所有。Ed从不祈盼自己对Oswald而言有任何一点的特殊，他只要成为对Oswald而言最有用的那个人，进而变得不可替代就够了。  
与Oswald平日里趾高气扬的做派不同的是，Ed知道Oswald有颗纤细的内心，而为了使自己不受到伤害，Oswald的心防比常人百倍的冷硬。  
而现在，他与他终于成了“我们”。  
再多的言语也无法准确的表达Ed此刻的心情，他只希望能有一个机会，能够尽快让他证明，他曾说过的“你永远可以依赖我。”绝不是一句为了争夺他好感的说辞。  
“那么，”他说，“‘我们’正巧可以‘一起’去。”

夜。  
不逊于Wayne庄园的豪宅聚集着哥谭所有有头有脸的人物——贵族名流或黑帮头目，无论他们在踏入这场宴会前多么费尽心思的想要对方的命，无人敢在今晚轻举妄动。  
今晚，哥谭最有权势、且最危险的人物将不再为居幕后，伪装成一个坐吃山空的落魄贵族，欲盖弥彰的经营着一家完全合法的俱乐部，再也不用费心巴力的打通关系，做好表面功夫。他将成为名副其实的哥谭之王，把一切罪恶与秩序向大众摊开。  
没人想惹他不高兴。  
想想看，一个所有犯罪者都经由市长管控的城市，所有犯罪在发生前早已做好报备——这几乎是从混乱中拯救哥谭的唯一出路，毕竟犯罪永远层出不穷，不是吗。  
Oswald的兴奋劲儿早已过去，他渐渐开始觉得这些堆满巴结表情的笑脸和藏在眼角的不屑眼神并不如他想象中有趣。  
他曾发誓会让整个哥谭感到畏惧，现在他做到了，哥谭最有权势的人们无不在向他低头，尽管他们内心里都恨不得把最肮脏低贱的词语套在他的名字上——这通常会让Oswald感到一种无法比拟的满足感，但他还有很长一段时间能够细细品味这种感觉。今夜，他的心思全在另一个人身上。  
Edward Nygma.  
此时他的幕僚长正挂着模版似的微笑，对那些不够资格或没有胆量亲自来找他搭讪的渣滓们滔滔不绝的讲述着这个城市将会迎来的新变化，并不留痕迹的暗示哥谭实际的权利分布早已被Mr Penguin牢牢握在手心，警告其他人不要有任何不该有的想法。  
每当这个时候，Oswald都有点恨他的工作。  
但他既然和Ed是“一起”来的，自然有权利把他的男伴从工作那里借走一会儿。  
“关于我上任后准备推行的一些新政策，我会在明天的晨间新闻采访里详尽的为大家阐述。现在，”Oswald上前几步，单手拉住Ed因握着酒杯而曲起的手肘：“我得把我的幕僚长借走一会儿。女士们先生们，请自便。”  
Ed匆忙放下酒杯向刚才在交谈的几人礼貌告辞后，任凭Oswald扯着离开。两人的姿势是极不好看的，甚至人群里有个面熟的女孩看到这一幕已经开始窃笑，但Ed并不介意他需要半歪着身子，刻意打乱自己的步伐，才能维持Oswald拽走他时的高度和速度，任凭Oswald把他一路扯到宴会厅门口。  
“Oswald？”  
难不成是出了什么岔子？  
Oswald听到Ed开口，却第一时间放了手。他回过身来对上Ed的目光，又第一时间把眼神移开，向Ed身后看去，随后自言自语道：“这里不行。”  
“什么不行？”Ed疑惑道，“发生了什么？”  
“没什么，”Oswald说，他十分确定宴会厅内有几十个人正恨不得把耳朵割掉抛过来听他想对Ed说什么，“你的西装上滴到酒了，你得换一件。”  
Ed反射性的低头——他的西装明明干干净净，没有半点污渍。他立即意识到这是Oswald在暗示他这里说话不方便，便没有作声，随着Oswald一路走到门厅旁。  
Oswald挥手，不耐烦的支开守在窗边的手下：“走远点，等我叫你们再过来。”  
“出什么事了，Oswald？”Ed见这阵势，也不由得有些紧张。  
但他远不如此时的Oswald紧张，可怜的小个子情绪有如潮汐一般，忽的填满他的胸膛，层层推进的浪花有节奏地敲击着他的心脏，甚至他的身形都不由得跟着它飘荡起来。  
天知道，他光是站稳就很难了。此时的他双手紧攥着手杖，抛出的锚几乎要把地板钻个洞出来：“其实……也没什么特别的。我是想说……看看周围吧，哥谭属于我们，未来属于我们……今夜属于我们，不是吗？所以在今夜畅所欲言也没什么奇怪。”  
“请随时对我畅所欲言，Oswald.我们之间没有秘密。”  
没有秘密。好得很。Oswald心里盈满的潮水又退了回去，连带着他自己都后退了几步。  
他的Ed眼神里流露的真诚几乎要撕破他的虚伪，让他把一切都和盘托出，但这一切又是那么难以置信……Ed会不会不相信他的话，把这一切当成是他当上市长昏了头；或是干脆告诉他这一切都是一场骗局，而他这么做仅仅是因为好玩……  
不，Oswald在心里重复道：单向的爱情又有何意义？  
“Ed，”他终于开口，准备迎接Ed给他的审判：“当人走到生命的十字路口，就要做出选择。”  
Ed微微点头，不打算打断他。  
“是会选择安全和懦弱，还是会鼓起勇气赌上一切？”  
“Ed，我知道你会为我赌上一切，而今晚，我也同样选择勇气。”  
“我想说的是……我一直以来都想对你说的是……”  
“从我遇到你的那天，从你站到我身旁的那天开始，你就是属于我的奇迹。没有你，这一切都没有任何意义。”  
“我为之而庆幸，我遇到了你，抓住了你，没有错过你。”  
“Ed，我想说的是，我……”

细不可闻的摩擦空气的声音响起的时候，Oswald和Ed都没能有任何动作，直到几毫秒后子弹划过夜空，撞碎玻璃，穿透Oswald的肉体。  
那个瞬间，世界上没有任何声音。  
白噪音此刻嗡鸣着，淹没了Oswald最后的半句话，他甚至来不及呻吟，或是叫出眼前这个他深爱着的男人的名字。  
Ed.  
他曾呼唤过千万遍，然而此刻，简单的读音却被身体坠的那样沉重，他用尽最后一点力气也没能发出哪怕是气声。  
来不及疼痛，来不及呜咽，也不再有机会知道答案。  
Oswald视线里的最后一幕，是Ed因崩溃的哭号而剧烈起伏的胸膛。  
啊，原来是这样。  
Oswald Cobblepot闭上了眼睛。


	2. 第一部分 鼓声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上帝啊，您知道我需要拥有他才能爱您。  
> 上帝啊，把他给我，我就把心给您。  
> 上帝啊，让我再见见他吧。  
> 上帝啊，我保证把心给您，请将我的爱情所需求之物赐予我吧，我将把我剩下的生命全部献给您……  
> 上帝啊，饶恕我这个可鄙的祈祷吧，但是我不能把他的名字从我的唇上抹掉，也不能忘却我心中的痛苦。  
> 上帝啊，我向您呼唤，别弃我于悲痛之中。  
> ——《窄门》 纪德著

第一章  死与生  
有那么一瞬间，Ed Nygma以为自己来到了时间凋零的最后一秒。  
不同于以往他总能听见的那些无可避免的日常嘈杂声，也不同于静音状态下几乎能听见自己眼球转动时的与世隔绝感，那个瞬间，Ed所听见的，是整个维度随着Oswald的身体缓缓倾倒而崩塌的声音。  
随之而来的，是子弹嵌进金属装置中所发出的特有响动。  
再后来，则是“鼓声”。  
和他作为人类所认知的鼓声完全不同，如果他还尚且留存一点点人的意识，他绝对不会称之为“鼓声”——那声音好像来自于亿万光年之外，每一声都几乎要把他的内脏震碎撕裂；又好像来源于他自己，让他完全无处逃离回避。

他回过神来的时候，发现自己被包围的密不透风，几个模模糊糊的人影正蹲在他身旁，试图将他从原地扯开。他们表情狰狞扭曲，好像在冲他喊着什么，但那鼓声实在太强，过了好一阵，他才模模糊糊的辨出一两个词语。  
“Nygma，放手吧。”他们在说。  
“放开他吧，他已经走了。”  
“Nygma，听着，放开吧。”  
放开……什么？  
Ed一时间没能理解他们的话，发生了什么，自己现在抱着什么吗？  
来不及下移视线，他终于被人从原地扯开，被迫转向另一面。几位好心的女士取来了毛毯，轻轻为他披上，然后动作缓和的喂他喝了些水。  
后知后觉的，他感到双手有些麻痹脱力，脸颊和后颈也因缺氧而逐渐麻木。  
他是被袭击了吗？Oswald呢？  
Oswald在哪里？  
Ed推开面前的人群，摇摇晃晃的起身，四处寻找着Oswald的身影。  
“Nygma.”  
“Nygma！”  
身边的人来不及阻止他的动作，就被他一把推开。  
“别看，Nygma先生，别看了……”  
然而他看到了。  
他的Oswald此时躺在地上，面上被盖了一层丝帕。血从他精心为他挑选的西服下渐渐渗出，从背部处积成一谭，胸口的领巾遮不住血花，渐渐在白色的衬衣上弥漫开。  
他的手杖落在不远处，被围在他身旁的人踢到一边，丝毫不见平时神气的样子。  
Oswald死了。  
Ed想扑上前去，却再次被身边的人拉住——此时正有一位刺杀了市长的凶手在逃，但这间屋子中的所有人都在惧怕着Nygma先生。  
这不怪他们，如果此时有一面镜子，能让Ed看到当下的自己，他也会心存疑虑，怀疑眼前拥有着和人类完全不同的眼神的存在究竟是什么。  
陷入疯狂之人有着类似的眼神，却远不如他决绝；沉醉于杀戮之人有着类似的眼神，却缺少他的悲切；坠入绝望之人有着类似的眼神，但Ed的眼中，分明还在燃烧着什么，像是要把世间的一切吞噬殆尽。  
他们和他僵持着，但劝说的话语一句也没进到Ed的脑子里，此时的Ed只能感受到两种存在，Oswald倒在血泊中的身体，和再不曾断绝的鼓声。  
Ed没有挣扎，而是任凭其他人拉着他，眼看着Oswald的尸体被装入运尸袋，那方手帕滑落在地，而Oswald的面容消失在被缓缓拉上的黑色袋子里。  
Edward Nygma的一切。  
只剩下不曾停止的鼓声。  
“节哀，Nygma先生。”  
那方手帕被递到他手上，湿粘冷硬的触感让Ed不由得低下头仔细查看：手帕下面，是一块怀表。  
Ed还记得这块怀表，Oswald几乎从不离身，却从未用它看过时间。他还记得他曾经随口问过Oswald关于这块怀表的事情，当时Oswald愣了愣，然后轻描淡写地回答道：“一位故人让我帮忙保管的。”  
究竟是哪位故人，Ed一直不曾知道答案。  
Oswald是一个很好的保管人，就Ed所见，他每次更换衣物的时候，都会将怀表小心的从内袋中拆下，放在特制的收纳盒中，以避免刮擦，而在换好衣服后，从不忘再次取出来重新装好。  
而现在，怀表的半面粘着血珠，表盖与表身之间的缝隙也被血液封住，显出细细的一圈红色。表链因为被穿出的子弹刮蹭到而断裂开来，大概是在搬运过程中掉在地上的缘故，表盖有些松动了。  
Oswald曾经如此疼惜的物件，现在已经随着他的命殒而损毁，粘着他的血。  
Ed手捧着怀表，像是捧着Oswald正在跳动的心脏一般，生怕它再度跌落，又好像就这么捧着不磕不碰，Oswald就会再度醒来。  
血。  
他随后意识到，Oswald不会愿意这么珍惜的物件上沾到血。  
他用丝帕裹起指尖，旁若无人的精细擦拭起怀表表面上的血痕，没有一个人敢打扰他。  
而表盘缝隙内侧那圈细细的红色他无论如何都擦不掉，试了几次无果之后，Ed便把指尖从手帕中抽出，双手附在怀表上，缓缓地打开了表盖。  
下一秒，周围的人们发出惊叫。  
Edward Nygma失去意识，倒在地上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward Nygma：本文设定原身份为Time Lord（时间领主），原为Gallifrey星人，外形和人类并无差别，拥有两颗心脏，寿命很长，且可重生12次。  
> 鼓声：拥有Time Lord资质的Gallifrey星人在接受有关成为Time Lord的教育前，必须去时空漩涡接受成人礼，获得对永恒的启迪，而时空漩涡并不能启迪所有人，有的人会承受不住，选择逃避或陷入疯狂，陷入疯狂的那部分人余生都会在鼓声中度过，逐渐被疯狂侵蚀殆尽。  
> 怀表：一种封存装置，能够封存Time Lord的存在本身，把Time Lord完全变为一个人类，并抹去任何有关Gallifrey的记忆，而打开怀表则会让Time Lord的人格与记忆回归。


	3. 第二章 时间领主

哥谭或许疯狂，但从未如此混乱过。  
先是黑白两道，明暗双面都牢牢的掌控着哥谭，曾经代表着哥谭革新的守序力量的Mr Penguin在就职哥谭市市长的当天命殒；再是他忠心耿耿的幕僚长一夜之间不知所踪……  
一股原本将席卷整个哥谭，将保守势力连根拔起、破而后立的强势飓风竟然在毫秒间消失的无影无踪，一时间哥谭群龙无首，人人自危。  
Edward Nygma究竟哪儿去了？没有任何人能给出一个确切的答案。  
黑帮势力普遍认为他准备复仇。  
Nygma虽然有着一双真诚无辜的眼睛，但曾和作为Penguin副手的他打过交道的他们却知道，这个男人会将所有的阴毒狠戾都一并投放在Mr Penguin的敌人身上。而现在，他效忠的对象在他面前被人暗杀，Nygma的下一步动作令人想想就不寒而栗。  
哥谭警署却认为他是被绑架的。  
Oswald Cobblepot被杀当晚，Edward Nygma因受了极大刺激而昏厥，在被送往哥谭总院的途中，救护车遭受袭击，两名医护人员当场死亡，Nygma不知所踪。并没有监控拍下当时到底发生了什么，但就当时Nygma的身体状况和周遭路况来看，他不可能在杀掉医护人员后从高速行驶的救护车上跳下并成功隐藏自己的行踪——当场摔死已经算是一个好结局了。但此推论的疑点在于，救护车司机在运送过程中并未发现任何异常情况。  
Edward Nygma除了已故的Penguin之外并没有其他关系亲密的人，这些年来也仅作为Penguin的助手在哥谭立足，没有任何自己的党羽。如此一来，甚至没有任何人拥有追查下去的理由，这个哥谭的热门谜案仅作为哥谭市民茶余饭后的谈资持续了一阵，就没什么人再提起了。  
没有人注意到，哥谭湾附近一栋破败多年的废宅正昼夜不停的发出奇怪的响声。  
朽木折断的声音，杂物倒塌的声音，寒风穿堂的声音……以及如同受伤的野兽悲恸的发怒一般断断续续的呜咽低吼声。

Ed没有死去，也没有重生。  
他感觉自己被困在一个封闭的玻璃箱里投入海中一般。  
先是无法自由呼吸的感觉渐渐从内向外的侵蚀着他，让他恨不得将玻璃箱砸碎，来缓解这呼吸困难的痛苦。  
而后，毫无防备的，那层玻璃消失了。  
海水像崩裂的山体一般向他倾倒，撕扯挤压着他，似乎要将他碾碎如沙，又像是要把他同化成海。  
周遭的空气像是挥发的酸溶液，侵蚀着他的皮肤，偶尔有寒风吹过，却像是被火舔舐一般疼痛，烧灼感让他不由自主的瑟缩；而关节间的软体却长了无数的骨刺，像植物生根一般逐渐蔓延，扎进他的每一寸肉里，攀附在他每一节骨头上，研磨着他的每一根神经末梢，动一下就是剜心地疼。  
然而疼却不是他最强烈的感受。  
随着时间领主的存在觉醒，他人类的躯壳也在逐渐的转化：内脏推挤着变换位置，原本那颗心脏的右侧，一颗新的心脏正在毫无顾忌地生长，从血肉中开辟出原本属于它的位置，使得每一次心跳都是一种折磨，它牵连着Ed所有的内脏，让他恨不得能剖开身体把内脏如数挖出，或是干脆呕出那颗心脏，只为逃离这种感觉。  
更可怕的变化发生在他的大脑。  
那比人类的大脑发达无数倍的器官正发了狂一般的胀痛着，像是被关押许久的野兽疯狂的撞击着牢门，叫嚣着要挤碎Ed的头骨。无数的记忆连不成片段，只能如一帧帧被剪乱的胶片胡乱的在大脑里翻飞。承载着人类无法想象的信息，这场龙旋风似的袭击在Ed本就支离破碎的大脑中肆虐，将Ed作为人类的所有回忆冲散刮碎，只留无数狼藉的残骸，与时间领主无法梳理的回忆掺杂在一起，随意的散落着。  
风暴的中心，仅有一个片段得以清晰的回忆起来。  
那是Oswald倒下的画面，在Ed不可承受的更替折磨中被反复地描摹。  
而那自Oswald的双眸骤然失去神采后从未停歇的鼓声却随着Ed每次看到他轻启的双唇而愈发嚣张跋扈。  
【可怜的Ed.】  
【可悲的Ed.】  
【可笑的Ed.】  
【为什么总是追求不可拥有之物？】  
【看看你自己吧，一无是处的Ed，看看他，你真的以为自己能拥有什么美好的东西？】  
【痴心妄想。】  
【无可救药。】  
……  
属于他的嘲笑声，他的鼓声。

然而他在意不了那么多了。  
他无法理顺自己的记忆，也无法断绝自己的痛苦，但这几乎要把他毁灭的重塑却没有重创他的思维。  
Oswald.他无声的念着。  
Oswald.  
他的Oswald.  
求求上帝，求求神明，任何什么神都好，求求他们不要将希望之火轻易扑灭——  
此时的Ed将身体的感受与机械式的动作隔绝开来疯狂的在废墟中翻找着。  
那是他曾坠毁的地方，是Oswald捡到他的地方，是他发誓要为眼前之人献上一切的地方。  
如果他没记错的话，如果宇宙对他还残存一丝丝怜悯的话……

一枚散发着暗淡光芒的、似乎每一秒都可能熄灭的、却倔强着持续发着光的残破能量体被挖了出来，那正是Ed寻找之物。  
一枚曾经被他试图杀死的Tardis之心。  
一枚曾被他损毁到衰竭，甚至几乎丧失了所有功能的Tardis之心。  
它的躯壳散落在宇宙中不同时间的不同角落，因而几乎无法从时间的裂缝中汲取任何能量，在一片无人问津的废墟中尘封着。  
Ed猜自己曾恨它入骨。他甚至无法回忆起他，一个时间领主，为何要亲手毁掉属于他的Tardis，而现在，Ed捧着它，犹如天下最珍贵的至宝——它竟成了通往Oswald身边的唯一一把钥匙。  
周围仅存的一些时间领主科技残留的零件还能供他勉强拼凑出一个简易的时间机器，而现在，他找到了最重要的那个部分。  
然而并不那么顺利地是，残破的Tardis之心已经失去了容纳悖论的机能，Ed无法回到任何他曾经存在过的时间——这会让那个时间里有两个他，等待他的只有被时间修正，存在被抹消的结局。  
但他可以回到过去，再过去一点，或许一切都会不一样。  
Oswald.他默念着，这不会是结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardis：Time Lord科技产物，是时间和空间的相对维度（Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space）的缩写，具有一定程度的生命特征，可以时空穿梭，也有其他功能，但本文中因损毁而无法使用。  
> Tardis之心：Tardis的能量源。


	4. 第三章 小企鹅

三百年前，当第一批开拓者们决心在哥谭湾边扎根，建立村落，发展城镇，并为自己的家族延续血脉的时候，他们万没有想到哥谭会变成这样一所城市。  
空气里永远流动着一丝暗暗的血味，配上湿冷天气下暗巷所特有的一种腥臭，让人几乎不必走进巷里亲眼目睹，便能从悉悉索索的响动中知晓暗巷中的老鼠究竟是在翻着堆积已久的垃圾，还是在啃食不知何时被丢弃的尸体。  
一条血线顺着地面的裂缝从暗巷中延伸出来，与地面上一滩昏黄的粘液混成一团，而两个路过的巡警正大口吞噬着热狗，甚至没有多看一眼地面，便从那恶心的积水中跨过了。  
稍年轻的那个一个不慎，后脚跟正蹭到那滩粘液上。他立刻嫌恶的抬起脚，从手边的书报摊随手扯了一张当日的报纸反复擦拭着。  
他的搭档早就习以为常，嗤笑道：“不过是一滩脏东西，至于吗？”  
“这是我昨天刚换的新鞋。”  
“所以我问，至于吗？”搭档塞下最后一口热狗，说：“这可是哥谭，就连高贵的Thomas Wayne少爷和我们踩的也是同样的地面。”  
年轻的那个嘴里哼了一声，随意的把纸团丢在一边：“妈的，真倒霉。”  
他刚站稳，一个怀里抱着牛皮纸袋、步履蹒跚的男孩便撞到了他的后腰。  
“不好意思，先生。”  
男孩奶声奶气的道着歉，从纸袋旁伸出半张无辜的小脸来：“我手里抱着东西，没注意到您。”  
被撞的巡警打量了他一番。男孩约么八九岁的样子，穿着不合身的褪色旧衣服，鞋子拖拖拉拉像是大了几号；他的头发像是被手艺不好的人仔细修剪过，不蓬乱脏污，但形状奇怪的很；因为脸色苍白的缘故，鼻头和脸颊的雀斑分外突兀。  
见是个不讨喜的丑孩子，巡警发泄起怒气更是肆无忌惮，他一脚踹在男孩环抱着牛皮纸袋的手腕上，力道之大让男孩一个后张，跌坐在脏水潭里。  
“哪儿来的死孩子，走路不知道看路啊？老子都敢撞，不要命了？”  
男孩不怒，也不敢反驳，只是唯唯诺诺的小声连说对不起，乞求巡警放他一马。  
两个大人自然是不会跟小孩子计较太多，没再多看男孩便离开了。  
男孩像是天生残疾，腿脚本就不便，好半天才挣扎着爬起来。他的牛皮纸袋撕破了一点，里面的东西漏了出来，散落一地，有的被路过的人踢远了。  
他只好一只手横抱着纸袋，让两个口子一个对着他的胳膊肘，一个朝上，然后又蹲下身来慢慢捡起东西。  
捡到最后一个苹果的时候他有点心酸——那苹果早已磕碰的不能看了，可他的母亲还在病着，一直念叨着想要吃苹果，这样的苹果怎么能拿给母亲吃呢？  
但他早就没有多余的钱了：母亲已经病了四天，原本就拮据的家里少了一份收入多了一份开销，再这样下去他只能偷偷卖掉家里的旧物贴补家用了。  
但他不想惹的母亲难过，那些旧物几乎是母亲过去生活的唯一念想，不到万不得已他绝不会动。  
他单手托着摔烂的苹果，打算回家想办法把摔烂的地方切掉，然后其他的地方切的好看些端给母亲。  
接着他继续走向家的方向——天快黑了，母亲要担心的。  
男孩穿过大街，拐进熟悉的小巷子里，不一会儿又从另一条巷子中钻出。  
他已经能看到母亲房间昏暗的灯光，忙又加快脚步——  
“我当是谁呢，这不是Cobblepot家的小企鹅吗？怀里抱着什么好东西啊？”  
噩梦般的声音从身后响起，男孩身子僵住，几乎动也不敢动。他想快步逃进公寓，但身体却像变成了木头做的，一步也迈不开，只能战战兢兢的回头，硬挤出一个笑容。  
来的几个人也是孩子，打头的那个看上去已经迈入了青春期，其他人都是十二三左右的样貌身形，不用老大说什么，便带着那副发现新玩具的笑容把男孩团团围住。  
“只是一些给我妈妈带的日常用品，Tommy，拜托你，放我走吧。”男孩愈发紧张，紧紧抱住怀里的东西央求道：“我妈妈病了，她需要我。”  
“我们的小瘸子竟然还挺有孝心呢。”Tommy旁边的女孩笑出声，伸手去抓男孩手里抱着的纸袋。  
男孩拼命后躲，正踩在后面胖子的脚上。他立马弹开，声音早已带上了哭腔：“求你们了，拜托你们，放过我吧，都是我的错，今天就饶过我吧。”  
他并没有踩疼胖子——他轻飘飘的体重还不及胖子的一半，一脚踩下去像是雨点打在鞋头上，但胖子依旧不打算放过他。他骂道：“踩了老子的鞋还想让老子饶了你？”抬起一脚正踹在男孩的屁股上。  
男孩一个不稳跌在地上，怀里的东西全洒了出去，散落在Tommy的脚边。  
Tommy嫌弃的几下踢开那些东西，随后一脚踩上男孩的后脑勺：“本来我还真想放你走的，可你踩了Mark的鞋，我是他老大，不能让他受委屈。”  
“让我们玩踢皮球吧！”女孩跃跃欲试，自从男孩学机灵了，尽量躲着他们减少冲撞的机会之后，他们好久没这么玩过了，她有点想念男孩求饶的声音。  
“不！”男孩惊叫道：“不要踢皮球，求求你们，让我做什么都行，不要踢皮球！”  
上次踢皮球留下的伤在他肚子上留存了十几天，一直暗痛还要瞒着母亲，现在一听到踢皮球，他就浑身哆嗦，恨不得把天下所有求饶的话说尽，以免出被当球踢的痛苦。  
另一个瘦高的男孩提议道：“那就拖地板怎么样？今天Mark也在，正好不缺搬他的人。”  
“可是人家就想玩踢皮球嘛！”  
“洗秋千也不错，那正好有棵造型合适的树。”  
“可这个时间去哪儿弄绳子和水桶啊？”  
恶霸们七嘴八舌的提议起狠毒的欺凌方法，时不时揣男孩两脚问问他的意见。  
男孩哪里敢选其中的任何一种，只得趴在地上不住的哀求他们放过自己。  
然后，胖子像发现了新大陆一般提高声音叫道：“你们看，他是不是尿裤子了！”  
几个人停下争论凑过去看，也都大笑起来：“是了是了，小企鹅尿裤子了！”  
男孩不敢辩解这是他之前被推进水潭的时候弄湿的地方，心里期盼对尿裤子的嘲弄可以满足那些人的施虐欲，更快的放他回家。  
母亲的烧不知退了没，有没有醒过来，会不会肚子饿，会不会担心他去哪儿了。  
刚才还在妄想也许有人路过能够救他的男孩，现在却又希望这场折磨能无声无息的过去，不要惊扰到母亲，让她生病的时候还要心疼自己懦弱无用的儿子。  
然而这折磨远没有过去，疑似尿裤子所留下的痕迹又给了这些孩子新的灵感：“我们可以来请他吃大餐啊！”  
“怎么说？”  
女孩一时没理解吃大餐的含义，Tommy便伏在她耳根向她解释了一通。  
女孩听罢，摆出一副嫌弃的表情，声音却透露着一股子兴奋劲儿：“你们男生真是恶心，我一个淑女可做不出来！”  
男孩心下一沉，新的折磨方法一向比老的更痛苦更难捱，而这次甚至连欺负他的元老之一都选择退出旁观，相比不会让他轻松捱过了。  
三个男生对视了一眼，向旁边花坛的方向走了几步，然后解开裤链尿进土里，很快花篮里的土就变得湿软粘腻，散发出一股恶心的骚味。  
撒过尿后，为首的Tommy向胖子Mark使了个颜色，Mark便拎起还趴在地上不敢起来的男孩，把他丢在花坛边：“小企鹅，抬眼看看吧，这是我们为你准备的大餐。”  
“想早点回去见你妈，就早点吃完。”  
男孩难以置信的看向花坛，恶心的尿液还未完全渗入土层，在表面还残留着恶心的一滩，而内里一点点凸起蠕动的不知是什么虫，更是让男孩的胃里酸水翻腾……  
只是挨打受折磨的话，疼一阵忍一忍就过了，但这种恶心到生理上和心理上都不能接受的侮辱却第一次真正让他起了抗拒的心——与其让他被迫吃尿泡过的土和虫子，不如被他们打死算了。  
积压已久的恨意一瞬间爆发，瘦弱的男孩不知是哪儿来的力量，一个猛扑竟扑倒了那个瘦高的男孩。  
然而没等他在瘦高男孩脸上印下复仇的一击，女孩便一脚把他踹开。随后他又被Tommy和胖子Mark按在地上，任凭他怎么挣扎都动弹不得。  
“妈的，”胖子骂道，“这小子还他妈敢反抗了，我看你是忘了老子的厉害！”  
胖子的重击随后如空袭般落到他的背上，而Tommy几个正猛踢着他的肋骨和大腿，男孩嘴里逐渐起了些血腥味，视野早已模糊不清，无意识的求饶又呻吟出嘴边。  
然而这一次，就连嘲弄的回答都没有，Tommy一脚将他踹了出去，随后抓起他的头发，把他的脸向花坛里埋去。  
呛鼻的骚味扑面而来，男孩只得逼住眼口，尽可能的不让那些秽物进入嘴里。  
但呛鼻过后，是一股挣扎不开的窒息。鼻粘膜上火辣的味道刺激着他，让他不得不在被反复的拎起和按下过程中抓紧换气。  
折磨好像进行了几个世纪，男孩意识模糊，几乎以为自己要死在这里。  
他心里一阵一阵难过——他就这样卑微的死去，成为众人的笑柄，母亲该有多伤心啊。

求求上帝，求求神明，任何什么神都好，我不再怪您从未显灵，求求您，求求您……  
我不想如此死去。

暗巷里闪过的金色光芒让正在尽兴的孩子们停了手，他们纷纷向发光的地方望去，想要看看那究竟是什么。  
随着光线渐暗，巷子里发出一阵只能用疯狂二字形容的怪笑声，但那笑声没有一会儿就平息了。  
巷子里摇摇晃晃的走出一个奇怪的男人。  
那个男人西服褴褛，头发凌乱，歪戴着衣服黑边眼镜，一副像是刚从地狱最底端爬上来的样子。  
若是要说什么能把他和遭遇抢劫的精英族区分开来，那大概是他胸前绑着一件稀奇古怪的仪器，仪器正中间悬浮着一个直径大约有半臂长的金色光球。  
男人低着头，呆愣的看着他们，确切的说，是看着跪在地上，脸上沾满泥土，被四个人按住的男孩。  
然后他又笑出来，这次是轻柔的、如释重负的，似乎此生所愿都已经完成的笑容。  
他径直走上前去，在男孩的身边单膝跪下。  
其他几个孩子们被他吓住，都不敢再做什么动作，慌张的放开男孩退了几步。  
男孩原本想要惊恐的后退，却浑身痛的动不了，只得任由这个陌生的男人靠近他。  
然而男人只是牵起他的手，像是早已期待这么做了一般，虔诚的吻了吻他的指尖，然后掏出西装兜内已经被撕出一个洞的丝帕，轻轻的擦拭起男孩的脸颊。  
Tommy打破沉默：“先生，我们只是在玩而已，是他自己提出要玩的。”  
其他孩子纷纷附和。  
不仅因为眼前这个男人代表着大人的权威性，孩子的天性敏感让他们感知到，眼前这个人绝对是他们难以想象的危险分子。  
会被杀掉。  
他们心头同时涌出同一个猜想。  
然而男人却丝毫没有为此转移半分注意力，依旧细心的为男孩擦拭着脸颊，甚至抽出空来轻柔熟练的整理起男孩的仪容衣物。  
如父般安心，如母般无私，却远不止如此。  
男孩不再躲避，他是在场的人中唯一一个感受到男人的危险气息，却没有惧怕的。  
明明是第一次见到他，但男孩却在被他亲吻指尖的一瞬间，被一种熟悉的暖流包围起来。  
好像他从存在伊始，就一直在等待这一幕似的。  
他意识到这一切和他祈求上帝，祈求神明无关，而是更切实的，更自然的，甚至可以被称为是命运的东西在驱使着一切，把他送来他身边。  
等到男孩脸上完全干净了，男人才站起身来。  
他依旧牵着他的手，低头看着他，问道：“玩得开心吗？”  
男孩看了看站在几步开外一动也不敢动的几个欺凌者，摇了摇头。  
“那就玩得尽兴点。”男人这才抬起头，环视起那帮被吓到不敢动的孩子，然后对着刚才下手最狠的胖子说到：“该你了。”  
胖子的脸如同崩坏的水坝一般扭曲溃堤，拧除了一个不知算作哭还是算作笑的表情：“我、我要回家了。”  
“我也要回家。”  
“我也……”  
几个孩子纷纷后退，却又不敢退得太快，像是见到酣睡的狮子一般，怕脚步声惊扰了狮子，但又不敢留在原地。  
“他不是刚说了还没玩够吗。”男人的话让四个人顿时不敢再退，不由得哀求的看向男孩。  
“Cobblepot，求你，放我们回家吧。”  
“可是，”许久未出声的男孩终于开口，声音带着些喑哑，却冷静得出奇：“该你们了啊。”  
这句话显然是吓到了其他人，胖子终于架不住逃命的欲望，竟抛下其他人向身后逃窜——  
男人轻易的将他扯回来，一把丢进花坛里，然后招呼另外三人：“你们来吧，Oswald受伤了。”  
Oswald猛地抬头，对上男人的眼睛——他不知道男人是怎么知道他的名字的。  
合理的猜想是这个男人是母亲的故人，甚至有可能是他的父亲，但直觉又告诉他不对。  
那是一种逻辑上无法解释的，也没有任何论据支持的感觉——并非血缘关系，也毫无利益纠葛，而是更纯粹的，更具有宿命感的……  
什么呢？  
Oswald没有想出答案。  
一种强烈的情感在他的胸膛中激荡，他之所以能把这种感觉和钝痛感分开，是因为他每抬头看向男人一次，这种感觉便浓郁一分，而其他的感觉便相对减弱。  
原本妄想过无数次的复仇画面就在眼前上演，但他早已没有兴趣去观赏，每一个作用的神经元都在为身边的男人而运行着。  
他是谁？  
这种感觉是什么？  
他会留下吗？  
这么想着的Oswald回握住男人的手，成功引得他与他再次对视——没错了，Oswald想着，他的确很熟悉这双眼睛。  
“我玩腻了。”Oswald突然说，“我想回家了，我妈妈在等我。”  
“停吧。”男人终于开口，停下了这小小欺凌帮派因为恐惧而自相残害的画面。  
几个孩子如释重负，胖子甚至哭了出来。  
“今天度过的很愉快，希望下次还能看到你们一起玩。”男人说着，指了指地上的东西：“现在，帮帮你们的好朋友Oswald，把东西捡起来吧。”  
等到他们手忙脚乱的捡完，恭恭敬敬的递给男人和Oswald，然后如鸟兽般逃窜之后，Oswald有些可惜的捧起唯一一只苹果：“彻底不能吃了。”  
他没有问男人是谁，怎么知道他的名字，为什么出现在这里之类的问题，而是自然的牵着男人向楼上走去。  
“妈妈病了，”他说道，“她一定很饿了。我得赶快回去照顾她。”  
然而男人却没有跟着他进家门，他在门口站定，环视了一下周围，然后小声问道：“你有没有很讨厌的邻居？”  
Oswald想了想，向男人招了招手，引他附耳过来：“楼上的Adam先生，有一次我听到他骂我妈妈疯婆子，但我妈妈不是疯婆子，她是世界上最温柔的人。”  
男人点了点头：“回家吧，Oswald，一会儿见。”  
然后他转身上了楼。  
Oswald看着他消失在楼梯间的背影，心里知道他不会再见到Adam先生了。


End file.
